One, Two, Eddies Coming For You
by a4i4e
Summary: summer in Vegas, lots of crime means lots of overtime. Eddie adds to the numbers, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

One, Two, Eddie's coming For You  
  
As Catherine made her way to the scene, she gunned the A.C. "Man it's a hot one" she said to herself as she wipes perspiration from her brow.  
  
"Take it easy out there Vegas," the radio DJ warned. "It's 1:30 am and still 100 degrees. This is Johnny Satin signing off.  
  
"100 at 1:30, gees, gonna be a hot one again tomorrow" Cath said as she parked the black Tahoe.  
  
Brass approached her as she entered the house. "It's a real mess in there Catherine. Looks like a murder suicide. Grissom's already inside."  
  
"How old are the vics?" Catherine questioned.  
  
"The murder vic looks to be about 75 years old. The suicide vic looks to be about 25. The note says that mom was terminally ill and didn't want to live any longer so the son obliged."  
  
"So why not just give her sleeping pills or put her in the car? Why all the blood?"  
  
"That's your job Catherine." Brass said as he dismissed himself.  
  
As Cath entered the house she was accosted by the smell of blood. Carefully moving through the house to find Grissom she felt as if someone was watching her. "Gris? Where are you?" she called.  
  
"Master bedroom, second door on the left." He replied.  
  
"Oh my God" Catherine gasped as she saw the murder vic. "This is no euthanasia case." The woman's body was face down on the floor, facing the window. "from the looks of it" Cath thought to herself, "he shot her while she was on her way to bed."  
  
"This certainly isn't" replied Gris. "The son's in the bathroom two doors down on the right. Go start collecting evidence in there and I'll be there when I'm done here."  
  
"Sure thing" Cath said as she hurried out of the room. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Four hours later back at HQ..  
  
"Hey Cath, have you come up with anything from the bathroom yet?" Gris asked almost impatiently.  
  
"Not yet. I sent a few samples to Greg. Just waiting to hear back from him. What'd you get?"  
  
"Shoe prints that are bigger than any shoe in any of the bedrooms or closets. Also, a partial print on the light switch that doesn't match that of either of the vic's. According to neighbors there is a cleaning lady that comes once a week. Brass is bringing her in."  
  
"Sounds good. Hey listen. I've been pulling a lot of overtime lately and Lindsay is supposed to go to Eddie's for two weeks on Friday. Would you mind if I took tomorrow and Friday off to spend a little time with her?"  
  
"Not at all. Give her a hug for me."  
  
"Thanks, Gris" Catherine said as she gave Grissom a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
As Catherine left the room, Grissom rubbed his cheek where she kissed him. "It's nothing" he thought to himself. "Just her way of saying thanks you."  
  
Catherine quietly entered her daughter's room and curled up beside her in the bed. She truly loved these moments with Lindsay. The feeling of her daughter's warmth against her and the lulling sense of listening to her breath took all the stress and badness away. There wasn't the time to cuddle her baby like there used to be, but Lindsay is why she works the long hours. She truly hated it when Lindsay went with her dad. Eddie is a scary man. Fortunately for him he had never done anything to put their daughter in harm's way. The small bundle began wiggling under the covers, bringing Catherine back to the present.  
  
"Hi Mommy" Lindsay giggled.  
  
"Hey punkin. How'd you sleep?" "Good. I was hoping you'd be home on time today so we could go shopping for my trip to daddies."  
  
"Even better than that, Gil said I could take the next two days off to be with you before you go."  
  
Lindsay's eyes lit up, "Really? No work? Just you and me?"  
  
"Yep, just you and me kiddo. Let me shower and get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast then do some shopping. Sound good?"  
  
"Boy does it ever." With that Lindsay leaned in and gave her mother a huge hug and kiss.  
  
  
  
Friday night, 5:30 pm  
  
"Hey Lindsay" Cath calls from downstairs, "you almost done packing? Your dad will be here any minute."  
  
"Yes Mommy" Lindsay replied.  
  
Catherine finishes the note she's to tuck into Lindsay's suit case just as she comes bouncing downstairs. Catherine pauses for a moment to watch her daughter. "God I hate when she goes with him" she says to herself. "He's never done anything to hurt her. God help him if he ever does."  
  
The doorbell rings and brings Catherine from her thoughts. She opens the door and Eddie pushes past her. Kneeling down, he opens his arms and Lindsay runs into them. "Why couldn't he be more like that with me" Catherine thought. "If he had only been more loving and caring with me maybe we'd still be together. Maybe I would have been able to keep it together for Lindsay." As soon as she finished the thought other memories flooded her mind. It was all the abuse she suffered at his hand. It was never knowing how he was going to react to the smallest of things. It was all those nights he came home drunk and hit her, beat her for no reason. That was why she left him. It was for Lindsay's safety that she had left him. She felt herself start to tear up as Lindsay grabbed her teddy bear and came over for a hug. Without either of them seeing, Catherine placed the note in Lindsay's bag. Then, taking her daughter in her arms and holding tight, "Have a good time baby. Call me if you need anything. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mommie. Get the bad guys, ok?"  
  
Her voice was angelic when she spoke. She was a very caring and loving child, always looking out for others. "I will honey." Turning to Eddie, "You take good care of her Eddie. She's your responsibility and number one concern while she's with you, not your friends and partying."  
  
"Yes Mommie" he said as he walked out the door with Lindsay. As they reached his car, Lindsay ran back to the house and gave Catherine another long hug. "I love you Mommie." Trying not to cry Cath whispered, "I love you to Baby." Looking her in the eyes, "If you need anything honey, if you get scared or just want to talk, call me ok? You know my cell number so call that. If you need me I'll be there quicker than you can say supercalafragilisticexyaladocious."  
  
With that Lindsay ran back to the car. Catherine stood watching them drive away, waving in the night. She continued waving until she couldn't see the tale lights of Eddie's car. Slowly she went inside. 


	3. chapter 3

Monday 1:45 am  
  
Catherine is sitting in the break room doing paper work, or at least trying to do paperwork. Unbeknownst to her, Grissom has been standing in the doorway watching her for quite some time before he speaks.  
  
Knocking on the door, "Hey Cath, how's it going?" Gris asked.  
  
"Ok. Just trying to get this paperwork done. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I've been watching you. Are you sure you're ok? You seem really preoccupied. "  
  
"No I'm fine. Well, yes and no. I'm just worried about Lindsay. We talk every night before she goes to bed and she sounds fine. I just worry about what she's being witness to there. "  
  
Gris places his hands on her shoulders and notices now knotted up she is. "May I?" he asks as he starts to gently massage her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Be my guest" is her only reply.  
  
"You know if she needed you she would call. I also think Eddie is smart enough to know better than to mistreat her or let her see something she shouldn't."  
  
"I know a normal person would think that way, but once Eddie starts drinking his thought process goes right out the window. At that point all he cares about is his next drink."  
  
They hear voices coming up the hallway and Gris removes his hands and takes a seat next to Cath. "Thanks, Gris. You're great."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
  
Tuesday 12:30 am  
  
Picking up her ringing cell phone, Catherine sees Eddie's number. Immediately her stomach becomes a meadow full of butterflies as she answers. "Willows." "Mommie?" a quiet shaky voice speaks.  
  
"What's wrong Linds? Are you ok?" Catherine can barely hear her daughter's voice over the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Mommie, I head a loud breaking noise. I went to Daddy's room but he's not there."  
  
"It's ok Honey. Do you hear anything else? Footsteps, bumping noises?"  
  
"No Mommie. I'm scared. Where's Daddy?"  
  
"I don't know baby. Can you see if there are lights on from where you are?"  
  
"No Mommy. I'm hiding in the closet. Please, Mommy, please come get me." Lindsay cried.  
  
Trying not to let Lindsay hear the fear in her voice she replies, "I'm on my way baby. You stay in the closet until I get there, you understand? Don't come out until I open the door. Ok baby?"  
  
"Yes Mommy. Please hurry. I love you."  
  
"I love you to baby. Don't hang up. I want you to stay on the phone with me, ok?"  
  
As Catherine is walking out the door she hears a click. Then nothing. "Damn you Eddie" is all she can say.  
  
The drive to Eddies seems to take forever. Catherine is driving like a mad woman trying to get to her baby. She tries to stay calm but all the worst thoughts plague her mind. She repeated a sort of mantra as she drove, "Please let her be ok, God. Please let her be ok."  
  
As she arrives at Eddies, she sees his car in the driveway and lights on all over the house. She slams the Tahoe into park and runs up to the door. Without knocking she bursts through the door to find Eddie and another large man in the living room drinking and getting high.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Catherine?" Eddie managed to slur.  
  
"I'm here because Lindsay called me saying she heard a crashing noise and couldn't find you. She said she went to your room and you gone and that there were no lights on in the house."  
  
"Calm down. I just went out to get," looking over at the large man, "some beer, yea that's it, to get some beer. I was only gone about 20 minutes."  
  
"That's 20 minutes too long when your daughter is here. You NEVER leave a child alone, especially one who's only 9. How dare you?" she yelled as she made her way to the hallway leading to Lindsay's room. The large man stood up and blocked her path, pushing her into the wall with his large belly. Placing his arms on each side of Catherine, he pinned her to the wall. Leaning in, smelling her deeply, his hand rose and started feeling her breasts through her shirt. "Why you gonna go and ruin the night, lady? Just have a seat and relax. You're little girl's just fine. If it makes you feel any better, I just checked on her myself" he whispers as he continues to feel Catherine up.  
  
Trying to keep her voice from wavering Catherine calmly speaks. "Stop touching me and let me go."  
  
The large man pushes his body harder against hers and pins her arms above her head with one hand while running his hand along the inside of Catherine's thigh. "Come on now, the part just got started. Come on inside and let big daddy take care of you."  
  
Catherine tried to wriggle free of his grasp but couldn't break loose. Just wanting to get Lindsay and get he hell out of there she quickly draws her knee up landing it square in his groin. Doubling over he let go of her hands and Catherine ran to the end of the hallway where Lindsay was waiting. Throwing open the closet door she picks up a crying little girl and walks back into the living room. Looking directly at Eddie she spits "How dare you put our daughter in this situation. How dare you bring someone like this in here during the middle of the night and do this" she says as she point to the coffee table lined with cocaine lines and needles. "You will never again put her in this position." With that, Catherine carries a scared Lindsay to the Tahoe and squeals the tires as she pulls away. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Catherine enters CSI carrying a sleeping Lindsay. Afraid of bumping into someone, she quickly walks to Grissom's office. Knocking on the door, "Gris I need a huge favor."  
  
Without looking up, "What is it Catherine?"  
  
"I had to go get Lindsay. Can she sleep in here? It's too late to get a sitter and shift is almost over. I'll do paperwork or something."  
  
"Sure. Let me get a blanket." They cover Lindsay up on Gris's couch and Catherine bends down and kisses her on the top of the head. "Goodnight baby" she whispers as she pulls the stray hair from her face.  
  
Out in the hallway, Grissom takes Catherine by the arm. She draws back from his hand and walks to the break room. "Wanna fill me in?" he asks.  
  
"I was doing paperwork and my cell phone rings. I answered and it was Linds crying. She heard a crashing noise and couldn't find her father. I went to get her and Eddie had some grease ball there drinking and getting high. I picked her up and left."  
  
"What else happened Catherine? Why did you pull away from me? Did somebody hurt you?"  
  
Turning so she didn't have to look in his eyes, "No. I'm just angry."  
  
"Cath, talk to me. What else happened?" Grissom walked around to look in her eyes. Reaching out to take his outstretched hand she sat down next to him. Staring at her feet she chose her words carefully. "I was trying to get the end of the hallway where Lind's room is. The man that was there stood in front of me blocking my way. I tried to go around him and he pinned me against the wall. He held my arms above my head and started." unable to sit there any longer she got up and moved to the sink. "He started touching me, through my clothes. I told him to stop and let me go. Then he suggested I come party with them and to stop being a wet blanket. I tried to wriggle free but I couldn't. His hand moved between my legs and he said, 'your little girl's fine. As a matter of fact I checked on her a few minutes ago.' The thought that he might have done to her what he was doing to me sent me through the roof and I kneed him in the groin. I ran in and grabbed Lindsay and we left."  
  
Careful not to invade her personal space, Grissom walked up to her. "I'm sorry Catherine. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I didn't give him a chance. Tomorrow I'm going to file papers to remove Eddie's visitation. He left here there alone for 20 minutes to go get drugs. He said he was going to after beer, but I could tell he way lying. I'll be damned if I ever give him the chance to put her in that position again."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." 


	5. chapter 5

I've been forgetting my disclaimers, so here it is, for the entire story..I don't own any of the characters in the story nor am I making any profit from it. Just having some fun.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Wednesday 11:30 pm  
  
An exhausted Catherine arrives at work. The last few days are taking their toll on her. Warily she makes her way to the break room to get her first assignment for the night.  
  
"Hey Gris, what did you ever come up with on the murder suicide from the other night?" Catherine inquires.  
  
"Remember the neighbors said a cleaning lady came once a week? Well, it turns out that cleaning lady is the daughter of the woman. The son was the executor of the estate and the mother had recently disowned the daughter and was in the process of writing her out of the will. She figured if she killed the mother and made it look like the brother did it then committed suicide she would receive the entire inheritance."  
  
"The things some people will go through for the sake of money."  
  
"That's the kicker, Cath, there wasn't very much money. Her estate consisted of that small house, the old car and about $5000 in the bank."  
  
"Wow. I wonder if it was worth it to her."  
  
"Doesn't matter now, there's no other family for it to go to so the state will sell it off. Changing the subject, did you file the paperwork against Eddie today?"  
  
"Yes I did. Our neighbor said she could come camping with them for the week so at least I know she's safe."  
  
"When will he get the papers from his attorney?"  
  
"Probably already has them. I told my attorney I wanted this taken care of yesterday." "Are you worried he'll come after you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself Gil. I'm just worried for Linds."  
  
With that Cath turned and walked to the locker room. Not really watching where she was going she almost knocked Sara down.  
  
"Oh God, Sara, I'm sorry. Are you ok" Catherine apologized.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. I'm ok." Sara replied. Taking a closer look at her colleague, "Are you ok is my question."  
  
"Huh? Uh yea I'm fine. Just been a long few days and I have a feeling it's not going to get any better."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Thanks, but the fewer people involved the better." Taking the opportunity to change the subject and looking at her watch, "We better go. Grissom will be passing out assignments soon."  
  
As Catherine heads for the door, Sara takes hold of her arm. "If you need anything, I mean anything, you let me know. Got it?"  
  
"Yea, thanks Sara."  
  
The two head to the break room to start what Catherine feels will be a very long night. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The night went surprisingly fast with very little aggravation. Catherine was glad to be home. After drinking a cup of hot tea and taking a long hot bath, she is ready to sleep.  
  
10:42 am  
  
A shattering of glass stirs Catherine from her sleep. Not sure what she heard she quickly dresses and begins the search for the noise. Reaching the back of the house she notices the patio door is shattered all over her kitchen floor. As she turns around to call for help, Eddie appears from around the corner. "Shit" she thinks to herself. "Keep it together Cath." She moves behind the table. It doesn't offer much protection but does put some space between her and what she fears is coming. With one lead, Eddie in on top of the table. Catherine makes a dash for the front room just as Eddie jumps on top of her, bringing his body down hard with hers to the floor. The wind is knocked out of her and she is unable to fend off the coming blows.  
  
Eddie is straddling her midsection. With every obscenity the hits her. "You bitch" he screams as he drives his fist into her stomach. "Do you really think you can keep me from my daughter?" He hits her again and again. She struggles to hold him at bay long enough to catch her breath. "I told you before I would kill you before you took my daughter from me." He pulled her up by the hair and drags her to the kitchen counter. He slams her head down on the marble and reaches for the knife. "I will give you until the end of the week to change your mind." Bringing the knife and his face closer to hers on the counter, "If you don't, I will make sure you suffer a long time before I kill you." He throws her to the floor and walks through the broken glass into the sunlight.  
  
Catherine lies still making sure he's gone before pulling herself off the floor. Looking down at her midsection she could already see the major bruises coming. Feeling her ribs carefully she didn't think any were broken. Moving carefully she makes her way to her bedroom and sits on the edge of her bed. "If you need anything, I mean anything, call me" Sara's words replay in her mind. "God I hope I don't' regret this" she says aloud as she dials Sara's number.  
  
"Sidle" a sleepy voice said.  
  
"Sara. It's Catherine. I'm sorry to wake you."  
  
Immediately sensing something wrong Sara bolted up in bed. "What is it Cath? Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh, no. I, uh, Eddie." her mind was going fuzzy. Finding it very difficult to concentrate she stammers, "help me" before passing out on her bed.  
  
"Catherine? Catherine, can you hear me?" Sara hung up the phone and threw some clothes on. Running to her car she tries Catherine's house but the line is busy. Pulling up to Catherine's, Sara checks her gun. Moving carefully to the front door she sees the broken glass through the window. Slowly, she walks to the back of the house, keeping a keen eye on the bushes as she does. As she approaches the broken glass she sees a bit of blood on the floor. "Cath? Can you hear me? Cath its Sara. I'm coming in through the patio." She looks in the living room, clearing from back to front then goes back to find Catherine motionless on her bed. Holstering her gun, Sara approaches the unconscious woman on the bed.  
  
"Catherine? It's Sara; I'm just going to roll you over."  
  
As Sara rolls Catherine over, the battered figure cries out in pain. "Careful, hon. Just lay still for a bit. Let me take a look." Sara beings checking her friend out from head to toe. As she pulls Catherine's shirt aside she winces as she sees the ugly bruises forming on her midsection. "I'm going to call you an ambulance. You need to see a dr."  
  
As Sara reached for the phone, Catherine took her by the arm. "No ambulance. Please. It will only feed his anger."  
  
"Catherine, you beaten badly. You need to see a dr. I either call an ambulance or I call Grissom."  
  
"There is a number by the phone in the kitchen. Jennifer Haywood. Call her."  
  
Sara went to the kitchen and called her number. After briefly explaining what was going on, Sara returned to Catherine's side. "She's on her way. She said to have you lay perfectly still and not to move at all." Sara held Catherine's hand as she went in and out of consciousness. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 see chap 5 for disclaimer  
  
Jennifer Haywood pulled up in front of a very familiar place. She had been to pick Catherine up many times after Eddie had come home drunk. She was a family practitioner whom Catherine had met through a friend who was also suffering physical abuse at the hands of her husband. Dr. Haywood made a lot of home visits to many different women. She, too, had been in an abusive relationship and understood the women not wanting to make matters worse by going to the hospital. Sara heard the doorbell ring and instinctively drew her weapon. Looking out the peephole she saw a small woman with a little black bag and opened the door.  
  
Reaching out her hand, "I'm Jennifer Haywood. Where's Catherine?"  
  
Sara silently led her back to Catherine who was awake.  
  
Dr. Haywood took one look at Catherine and gasped. "Catherine, you should have gone to the hospital."  
  
"Old habits die hard doc" Catherine replied in a raspy voice. "Besides, you know what he'd do."  
  
"You're not married anymore Cath." Taking a seat next to her, Dr. Haywood started to examine her patient. The bruising had only gotten worse since Sara looked her over not so long ago.  
  
Sara couldn't look at her beaten friend's body anymore and excused herself from the room. Taking pictures with Catherine's digital camera before starting, Sara picked up the pieces of glass and tried to clean up a little. While discarding the pieces in the trash under the sink, Sara noticed the long bladed knife sitting on the counter. She could only imagine what Eddie had said to Catherine. Dr. Haywood startled Sara as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" a concerned Sara asked.  
  
"She's pretty beaten. Just like always he didn't mark her face or her arms. She's got some bruised ribs, none broken though. She's got a mild concussion so someone has to stay with her for the next 24 hours to make sure she's ok. She has to be woken up every two hours and make to get up and talk a bit. Can you stay with her?"  
  
"Sure. Did she say anything about Grissom? I mean I know he's helped her out before with Eddie."  
  
"She didn't say anything about him. That said, if I know Eddie, I think it would be a very good idea to let Grissom in on everything going on. You look like you can take care of yourself, but when Eddie's drunk or high he's a match for no one I know and will make good on every threat he made to Catherine earlier today." She takes out a piece of paper and pen and begins to write. "Call this guy as soon as I leave. He will come out and fix that door and check all the other doors and windows and make them secure. Don't worry. He works with the same organization I do. There won't be any charge. Don't be afraid when you see him. He looks like he belongs to a motorcycle gang. After being a punching bag for their boyfriends or husbands it makes the women we help feel safer knowing there's someone there to help that can beat the shit out of anybody who may come to cause trouble. Oh, and he won't be in a typical repair truck. These guys want to be as discrete as possible. It helps protect the women they help."  
  
"Wow. Ok. Thanks for coming. I knew Catherine needed some help but she wouldn't go to the hospital."  
  
"None of the women we help want to. It usually only makes matters worse. I don't understand why it takes so long for the legal system to get involved in helping these women. Anyway, if you have any questions or she takes a turn for the worse, page me at this number and I'll be right over." 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After calling the number Dr. Haywood left her to get the patio door fixed, Sara checked her watch and decided to check on Catherine. She had always admired Catherine for leaving Eddie. She knew too many women who were too afraid to leave. Fixing a small tray of juice and toast she quietly enters Catherine's room. Her heart immediately breaks again as she sees her friend laying there in pain. She eases herself onto the bed and wipes a few stray strands of hair from Catherine's face.  
  
"Hey. Dr. Haywood said I needed to wake you every couple of hours. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Uh, maybe some pain killer." Catherine manages to sit up in bed and sees the juice. "Thanks for everything Sara."  
  
"No need to thank me, Cath. I told you anytime you needed something to call. I am curious as to why you called me instead of Grissom, though. Dr. Haywood said he helped you a great deal with Eddie."  
  
"He did. I didn't call him because he would not have controlled himself. Grissom is the type of person that goes blind with fury when something happens to someone he cares about. He would have gone after Eddie without regard to law or his safety."  
  
"It must be nice to have someone like that in your corner" Sara said as she handed Catherine the pain killers.  
  
"It is. He would do the same for you Sara. You, Nick, Warrick, even Greg. We're all one big happy family in his eyes."  
  
Sara hadn't ever given it much thought, but knew she was right. Grissom was like the patriarch of our little group. Catherine, on the other hand, was the "mother hen" of us. She never stepped in unless she felt we needed the advice.  
  
"Dr. Haywood told me I should call Gris and fill him in. Do you want me to or would you rather I not" Sara asked not wanting to do so without Catherine's approval.  
  
"As much as I hate to, go ahead. Actually, when you call, just ask him to come over that way he doesn't do something stupid first." "Ok. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"I'm fine for now, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Get some rest and I'll be back in a bit to check on you."  
  
With that, Sara left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Now to call Grissom" she said aloud. Catherine was right. He was absolutely going to blow a gasket when he found out. Sara picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
The phone rang a few times before Grissom realized it was ringing. Looking at his bedside clock the mumbled, "Who would be calling me at 2 in the afternoon?" He picked up the phone and recognized Catherine's number.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Hey Gris, it's Sara."  
  
"Why would Sara be calling from Catherine's?" he thought. "What's wrong Sara? Is Catherine alright?"  
  
"She's fine Gris. She needs you to come over. Can you do that?"  
  
"I'm on my way". Hurriedly he threw on some clothes. "Eddie must have gotten the papers from his attorney" he said to himself as he checked his gun.  
  
Back at Catherine's, the repair guy had shown up. He certainly fit the doctor's description. He set to work right away, minding how loud he was. Grissom arrived and immediately recognized the little blue truck. He had been at Catherine's more times than he cared to remember when the same truck had come to fix whatever Eddie had destroyed. He reached the front door just as Sara opened it.  
  
"Where is she Sara? He spoke with a stern voice.  
  
"She's asleep Gris. She's going to be ok though."  
  
Sara and Grissom went to the kitchen as the guy was finishing up.  
  
Reaching out his hand to the man, "Hi Tyler. How are you?"  
  
"Doing just fine Mr. Grissom. Been a long time since I saw you."  
  
"Nothing personal Tyler, but not long enough. How's the rest of the house?"  
  
"Getting ready to do that next, Sir. He sure did a number on the door here, though. I had to replace the entire unit. I can't tell if he just smashed it in or what. The track at the bottom is all bent to hell and back. There's a bit of splintering here on the frame like maybe he used a bat or crow bar or something."  
  
"Thanks for getting here so quickly. Catherine always felt better after you'd been here."  
  
"Ms. Willows is in a class all by herself, Sir, a real fine lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check the rest of the house."  
  
"Thanks Tyler."  
  
"My pleasure Sir. It would also be my pleasure to meet Eddie alone in a dark alley."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
Tyler made his way through the rest of the house, checking to make sure all was as it should be.  
  
Quite puzzled, "How did he know what Eddie used on the door? And how did he know to look for splintering?"  
  
"Tyler used to be a cop. He got shot on a domestic call and had to retire. He decided to put his time on the force to good use. He hooked up with the organization Dr. Haywood is with. She welcomed such a big guy to the team. Ever sense, he has been the one to come help pick up the pieces after storms like this one. A lot of women feel they owe him their lives because of what he does."  
  
"Wow. Angels all around, huh?"  
  
"Pretty much. What time do you need to wake Catherine up? I'd like to be the one to do it."  
  
"In about thirty minutes. Why don't I make some coffee."  
  
"Good idea. I'm going to poke my head and check her. I'll be right back." Grissom quietly opened the door. He took one look at her and the memories of all the times before when Eddie had done this to her came rushing back, threatening to break the dam he had built around them. "That son of a bitch" he thought to himself. Catherine stirred slightly so he left her alone to rest.  
  
"How's she doing" Sara asked handing Grissom a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ok I guess. I'll find out more when I wake her. Was it bad Sara?"  
  
"She certainly took a beating. The doctor said she had a mild concussion. She took most of the hits to the stomach and ribs. The doctor said he never hit her where someone could easily see."  
  
"True. He never hit her face or arms. Any area that was hidden by clothing was fair game. See, he didn't want anybody at work to see. Everybody knew it though. They'd take one look at her trying to stand or move and they knew. Nobody could do anything though because she wouldn't' file charges."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he said he'd kill Lindsay if she ever did. What's a mother going to do? She feared for her daughter's safety anyway, threats like that just cemented her fear. I'm going to go wake her now. I want you here tonight with her. Eddie won't come back this soon and I can't be gone with you two out. Go home and pack a few things." 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
After he made sure Sara got to her car ok, Grissom went to check on Catherine. She had rolled over since the last time he saw her. Now she was facing the far wall. He sat quietly on the bed behind her. From his past dealings with this situation she needed to feel ready for him to see her. "In her own time" he kept reminding himself. He spoke softly, as if speaking to a small child. "Catherine? It's me, Grissom. You need to wake up for a bit, ok?" he said as he places his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm awake. Where's Sara?"  
  
"I sent her home to get a few things. I want her here with you tonight. I can't be gone with you gone and I don't want you alone. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"Not much to tell really." She said trying not to cry.  
  
"Can I see?" he asked.  
  
Still facing away, she pulled up her shirt a bit, exposing her mid section. She winced as his hand touched her severely bruised skin. She started to cry softly into her pillow.  
  
Sitting back against the headboard of her bed, he carefully takes her in his arms. She curled up against him, burying her head in his chest. He held her patiently until she stopped crying, rubbing her head trying to make her feel safe. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was sleeping and I heard a loud noise, what sounded like glass breaking. I got up and went to the kitchen and saw the door was broken out. I turned to get the phone and Eddie walks in from around the corner. I walked to the other side of the table. The next thing I know he's on top of the table. I turn to run away and he jumps on me, knocking the wind out of me. I breath. I couldn't move. I tried with all my might to break free of him. He straddled me and started hitting. Then he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head down on the counter. He grabbed a knife and held it at my face and..." she starts crying again.  
  
"Shhhh. It's ok." Grissom said holding her close."  
  
"He said he'd give me until Friday to tell the attorney not to go through with it. He said if I didn't he would kill me and have Lindsay for himself. Then he threw me back onto the floor and left."  
  
Anger started growing from deep inside him as he sat there listening to what had happened to her. He could feel his face get hot with the hatred he felt for Eddie. "In another time and another place" Grissom thought to himself, "I would make sure he never hurt you again." He sat there holding her, making her feel safe. He would make Eddie pay. This time he would make that son of a bitch pay. 


	10. chapter 10, thanks for all the review gu...

Chapter 10  
  
Grissom had fallen asleep holding Catherine. The sound of the grandfather clock striking 6 woke him up. "Sara will be back soon" he thought to himself. Moving carefully so as not to hurt Catherine, Grissom tried to rouse her from sleep. "Catherine. Wake up." He said as he pulled the hair from her face. He hated to move her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He had done this enough times before to know his holding her was the only thing keeping the nightmares at bay. He and Catherine had been through a lot together. They had known each other almost her entire career as a CSI. "Catherine, come on honey, I need you to wake up" he spoke softly. As she began to stir, Grissom moved from behind her and lay her back down. "Hey there" he said holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok." Catherine whispered. "I hurt all over."  
  
"Let me get you some pain medicine. I'll be right back." While he was in the kitchen getting the medicine the door bell rang. It was Sara.  
  
"Hey, how's she doing?"  
  
"Hey Sara. She's still in a lot of pain but ok. She got some sleep which will help her more than anything."  
  
"I have to ask." Sara said. "What makes you so sure Eddie won't be back tonight? I mean if he's stupid enough to break in during the day, what's to say he won't come back when it gets dark."  
  
"You have to understand. Eddie's a creature of habit. He made his threats and he will wait until the deadline for those threats to come before doing anything else. Before Catherine left him, he would beat her, give her threats or ultimatums and give her a deadline then he would go away for a few days. See, Eddie thrives on inflicting fear almost as much as he does pain. To him, the few days he was gone was enough time for Catherine to start to feel safe again. Just as she was almost over the beating from before he'd show back up. It's just like ripping the scab off of a wound. I have no reason to believe he'll be back tonight. If I had, you two wouldn't be staying here."  
  
"OK. At any rate, I took a cab so my car wouldn't be here. Dr. Haywood said the more normal things appear the better for Catherine."  
  
"Very true. Let me take these to Catherine then I'll be back." Grissom disappeared down the hall. Feeling only slightly better about Eddie being a creature of habit, Sara checks all the doors and windows making sure they're secure.  
  
"Hey Sara" Grissom called from Catherine's bedroom. "Could you come here for a minute please?"  
  
"Coming" she replied. "His voice was calm" she thought to herself, "so nothing must be wrong." As she entered the bedroom, Grissom had Catherine standing and moving slowly towards the door.  
  
"What can I do?" Sara asked.  
  
"Can you help her to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure" she replied as she moved to take Grissom's place helping Catherine. "How ya feeling?" Sara asks.  
  
"Ok I guess" Catherine replied weakly.  
  
Nervous, Sara looks to Grissom for reassurance.  
  
"The walk will do her good, Sara."  
  
Grissom excused himself and went to the kitchen to fix dinner, as if anybody was hungry. A few minutes later, Sara and Catherine appear before him.  
  
"Something smells good" Catherine said. "Hey, Gris, help me to the couch, would ya?"  
  
"Don't you think you should go back to bed Catherine?"  
  
"I need to be up and moving around Gris. Now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
She was right. Grissom knew from times past that the sooner she was up and moving, no matter how little it was, the sooner she'd be back on her feet. Grissom moved to help her to the couch and covered her with a blanket. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. Eddie's head on a platter" she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's my girl," Gris said, "that's my girl." 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
After dinner, Sara cleaned up while Grissom and Catherine talked.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for Sara to be here Gil? What if Eddie comes back."  
  
"We both know he won't be back tonight. It would serve no purpose, right? The papers have been filed through the attorney who would go to the judge regardless. He knows you have to be the one to stop the proceedings. You can't do that if you're." Gil stops mid-sentence as the words catch in his throat.  
  
"You're right. I just wish I hadn't gotten Sara involved. If something happens to her"  
  
Grissom immediately interrupts. "Nothing is going to happen to Sara and nothing more is going to happen to you. Sara has her gun, you have yours. If there's any question Sara will call me and I'll be right over. I'm going to have Brass send a patrol car by every half an hour."  
  
Trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, Sara clears her throat as she enters the living room.  
  
"Catherine, I've been thinking. If you'd rather not stay here, we could always go back to my place. I've got plenty of room."  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here. Thanks though. I, uh, I think I need to go to bed." Catherine says as she tries to get up.  
  
Grissom walked over and gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He sat on her bed with her again for a bit, holding her head to his chest. "You're both going to be fine, Cath. Sara knows what she's doing. If it's a slow night I'll leave Warrick in charge and stop by, ok?"  
  
"Ok Gris. Be careful, heh? What would I do without you" she says as she looks into his eyes.  
  
Kissing the top of her head he helps her get comfortable. Turning the light off as he walks out the door, he whispers, "Goodnight Cath."  
  
Catherine was already asleep. "Ok Sara. I need to go. Lock the door behind me. If something spooks you, call me. Don't go looking around on your own. Understand?" Grissom said in that totally paternal voice.  
  
"Yea Gris, I understand."  
  
"I told Cath I'm going to have Brass send a patrol car around every half hour or so just to take a look. I don't think you have anything to worry about tonight, but just be on your guard. I'll call to check on you two later."  
  
"Ok Gris, we'll be fine." Sara walked him to the door. Grissom took a couple steps down the sidewalk, and then doubled back.  
  
"What is it Gris?" Sara questioned.  
  
Grissom stood close to Sara and just looked at her for a moment. "Now or never" he thought to himself. "Good night Sara" he said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Grissom" Sara stammered as she watched Grissom get in his car and drive away. "Did he just kiss me" she said aloud? Her cheek still felt tingly where his lips had been only a few moments ago. A stray cat darted past her on the front lawn, snapping her back into reality. She quickly went inside and locked the door. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
2:45 am  
  
Catherine is asleep in her room. Sara woke her up not too long ago. Finishing the book she was reading, Sara turned on the TV. The movie "Fear" was playing. "Not one I should probably be watching" she said to herself, but the man playing the father was very handsome. He had salt and pepper hair and blue eyes that wouldn't quit. She thought he reminded her of someone, but wasn't sure who. "I'll turn it off as soon as this scene's over" she said to herself. Just as she was about to change the channel, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Shit" she said as she picked up the phone. "Sidle" she said with a shake voice.  
  
"Sara, its Grissom. Is everything ok? You sound frightened."  
  
"No I'm fine. I was just watching TV. The phone scared me is all."  
  
"How's Cath?"  
  
"She's ok. I checked on her a bit ago. How's it going with you?"  
  
"Busy. It's been a very busy night. The next time you wake her, tell her I won't be able to stop by until after shift. I don't want her to worry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Have you noticed if a patrol car has been by lately?"  
  
Getting up to look out the window, Sara sees the car down the street parked in an alley. "Grissom there's one parked in an alleyway about half a block down the road. I can see it from the front window."  
  
"It's parked there?"  
  
"Yes why?" Sara began to get scared.  
  
Trying hard to keep his voice level, "Sara, stay on the line, I'm going to call Brass ok? Don't hang up."  
  
Sara heard the phone click as Grissom put her on hold. Walking back to the window she noticed the patrol car wasn't there anymore. "Come on Grissom, switch back, switch back" Sara mumbled as she pulled her gun from its holster and checked it.  
  
"Sara it's me. Don't worry. They were on their dinner break and decided to park there."  
  
"The car's gone Gris."  
  
"I know Sara, they just called back in service. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit freaked out."  
  
"Do you want me to stop by? Maybe check things outside?"  
  
"Nah, we're fine. Thanks though" she replied. "Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Maybe if he came back he'd kiss me again" she thought to herself. "We'll be ok. Just stop by after shift, ok?"  
  
"Ok Sara. Take care." There was a very long pause, as if Grissom wanted to say something else.  
  
"What is it Grissom?" Sara asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'll see you after shift. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Grissom."  
  
Sara hung up her phone and checked the window one last time before going to check on Catherine. As she approached the bedroom, she could hear soft cries coming from inside. Knocking on the door before entering, Sara stuck her head in.  
  
"Are you ok Cath? Can I get you something?"  
  
"Just some company if you don't mind" Catherine replied.  
  
"Not at all," Sara said as she entered the room. There's a beautiful moon tonight. Would you like me to open the blinds?"  
  
"Ok." 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
As Sara opened the blind, she noticed the room looked like something out of a little girl's dream as the moonlight flooded in. Everything shined with a sort of innocence if you will, almost angelic. Angelic until she turned to see her friend's tear stained face. Sara sat easily on the bed next to Catherine wiping her face with a damp cloth she had taken in earlier. The two sat for a while in the silence of the night, listening to nature's music directed by the crickets. When she was ready, Catherine spoke.  
  
"Thanks for everything Sara. I don't know that I could have made it through it this time without you."  
  
"There's no need to thank me Catherine. I am just glad you trust me enough to help you."  
  
"A lot of women don't understand what it's like, Sara, they just don't understand. If I had a penny for every time I heard a woman say 'she must do something to deserve it' or 'she must like it, why else would she stay'. I stayed as long as I did for fear of what would happen to Lindsay if I didn't."  
  
Taking Catherine's hand, "I understand, Catherine. Really I do" Sara replied.  
  
"I know you mean well Sar, but only a woman who has been through it can truly understand what it's like to live in hell."  
  
"Catherine, I do understand." Sara admitted.  
  
Sitting up as best she could, Catherine looked at Sara with a quizzical look. "What are you telling me Sara?" she asked.  
  
"I understand what it's like. I understand the desperate feeling of needing to leave and the feeling of suffocation as the fear that keeps one from leaving tightens around your neck. If Grissom hadn't called me when he did 3 years ago, I would probably still be living in that hell." Looking away from Catherine out into the full moon, she continued. "I met the guy of my dreams, or so I thought. He was warm, loving, and very romantic. He was a police officer and worked in the building next to mine. We were actually talking about getting married. Then, like a light switch, everything changed. I was working over one night trying to get the last piece of a case finished. It was the piece that would send this guy away for good. I was alone in the lab when Tommy walked in. He had been drinking, I could smell him from the door. He was very loud, demanding I tell him why I was still at work. I asked him to quiet down and I would show him what I was doing. He swept everything off of the viewing table onto the floor. All the evidence, the pictures. I bent down to pick them up and he caught my jaw with his boot. I spent the next 6 months trying to get away from him. Each time he exploded the beating got worse. I had to miss a couple weeks of work once because he beat me so bad I couldn't even get out of bed. I tried to leave him several times. But he would catch me and hit me. He'd keep hitting and hitting and hitting. As I lay there bleeding and crying, I wished he'd just kill me. Being dead had to be better than living like this, right? Fortunately for me, Gris called about a week later. I packed up what I could in my car and drove off."  
  
"Oh Sara," Catherine said rubbing her hand, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"So you see," Sara said as she started to cry, "I do understand. I feel your fear. I feel your fear from his threats. I feel your fear for Lindsay."  
  
As best as she could, Catherine tried to hug Sara.  
  
"Wow" Sara said. "I've never told anyone that before. It feels better telling someone."  
  
"Yes it does, Sara. That's the first step to putting it behind you."  
  
Trying to change the subject, Sara looks over at the clock. "Grissom called while you were sleeping and said to tell you he wasn't going to be able to break away tonight. I guess it's been pretty busy."  
  
"That's ok. He was coming to see you anyway, you know."  
  
"What make you say that?" Sara inquired.  
  
"He's very taken by you Sara. He just doesn't know how to tell you."  
  
"He thinks a lot of you, too, Cath. We all do."  
  
"Yea, but his and my relationship is very different. He's been there for me through some very hard times. I'm glad we had this chat. I think I need to rest. Can you close the blinds please?"  
  
"Sure Catherine." Sara closed the blinds and left her to rest. 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The early morning sun started to poke its beauty above the mountains, painting the valley a pretty pink. Soon, the streets would be crowded with cars and the sounds of yet another day would fill the air. Sara had fallen asleep on the couch. As the sun found a small opening in the curtains, it kissed Sara's face good morning. Feeling the warmth she woke. Looking at her watch she realized it had been about three hours since she last looked in on Catherine. Quietly opening the door, she saw Catherine facing towards her, sound asleep. She decided to go start the coffee and get Catherine some juice and pain killer. She heard her phone ring and ran to answer before it woke Catherine.  
  
"Sidle" she answered.  
  
"It's Grissom. How'd the night go?"  
  
"No problems, just like you said. Catherine's still sleeping. I was just about to get her some juice and wake her up."  
  
"Good. We're running kind of behind here. I'll be there in an hour or so, ok?"  
  
"Sure Gris. Are you going to want breakfast?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you cooking" he laughed.  
  
"I can cook a few things. You'll see" she said.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Tell Cath Nick and Warrick send their love."  
  
"I will. Bye Grissom."  
  
"Bye Sara."  
  
Sara fixed the tray of juice and medicine then went to wake Catherine.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. I need you to wake up." Sara set the tray down on the end table. She kneeled down beside Catherine, gently placing her hand on her head. "Come on Cath, wake up."  
  
Catherine awoke to see Sara sitting right where she had before she fell asleep. "Did you get some rest?" she asked, "or did you sit there all night."  
  
"Nah, I got some rest. Gris just called. He said to tell you Nick and Warrick send their love. He's running a bit behind so he'll be here in about an hour or so."  
  
"Ok. Could you help me up? I need to use the washroom."  
  
"Certainly" Sara answered as she helped Catherine up from the bed. "Are you going to be ok by yourself or do you need some help?"  
  
"I'll be ok, I think. Just don't' go away."  
  
Sara helps Catherine to the bathroom then leaves her alone. She remembers exactly what the morning after feels like. "It's all you can do to breath let alone move" she thought to herself. Talking through the door she asked, "Would you like me to draw you a hot bath?"  
  
Catherine opened the door. "Yea, in a bit. Let me just sit for a while."  
  
"Ok. You up for some breakfast?"  
  
Looking at Sara and smiling as best she could, Catherine asked, "Are you cooking?"  
  
"What is it with everybody? I can cook a few things and can cook them very well thank you." She said and smiled at Catherine.  
  
The two walk slowly to the kitchen and Catherine sits in a big comfy chair. Sara takes a look out the patio door, thinking about how it must have been for Catherine the day before. All those old feelings came rushing back to her. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As Sara is making breakfast, Grissom arrives looking very tired and worried.  
  
"Hey Gris," Catherine said as he walked into the kitchen. "You don't look so good. Rough night?"  
  
"You could say that" he said. Taking a seat at the table Sara handed him a plate and a cup of coffee.  
  
"This looks harmless enough" he kidded Sara.  
  
"What all happened last night" Sara asked.  
  
"The same thing that always happens on a full moon. People go nuts, killing each other over the stupidest things. How about you two? Was it a quiet night?"  
  
"Yea, just like always," Catherine said. "If he's anything like he used to be, I'll have one more night of peace before he comes after me again."  
  
"We'll be ready for him Cath. Brass is going to put plain clothed officers hidden around the area. Any sign he's making trouble and they'll nab him. Besides, Sara will be here with you" he said looking at Sara. Sara saw a look from him she had never seen before. There was almost a look of fear for her in his eyes. Looking back at Catherine, "The both of you will be safe."  
  
  
  
Grissom went to sleep on the couch while Catherine took a bath. He and Sara were going to sleep in shifts, just in case. Sara got Catherine back in bed and settled in then went to the living room and sat in the chair across from Grissom. Even though his rest was fitful, Sara could see calmness in him. It was the same calmness that he exuded when they were working a case, the same calmness he had for the surviving victims, the same calmness that kept everyone pretty much on an even keel even when they were ready to explode. She felt her cheek where he had kissed her the night before, wondering exactly what it meant. It was hard to tell with Grissom what things meant sometimes. She walked over and covered him with the blanket she had used earlier, then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
11:00 am  
  
As Sara finished checking on Catherine, the phone in the kitchen rang. Immediately, Sara's stomach tightened as she answered.  
  
"Willow's residence".  
  
"Is this Sara?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes is it."  
  
"Hi Sara, this is Dr. Haywood. I didn't get your cell phone number or I would have called it. I was just calling to check on Catherine. How's she doing?"  
  
"She's doing well. She's been up walking around a bit and is eating a little. She wanted to take a bath this morning, so I helped her with that. We didn't have any problems waking her."  
  
"Good. She should be fine now. She needs to move around from time to time to keep from getting too stiff, but she also needs to rest. Someone needs to keep checking on her, but it doesn't' have to be every two hours anymore. She made it through the first twenty four without lapsing into a coma which is what we are always concerned about. If you have any questions, page me right away, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Haywood. Thanks for calling."  
  
"You're welcome. Be careful and take care. Bye."  
  
Despite the attempts made my Catherine and Grissom to calm Sara's worry, she still had the nagging feeling something wasn't right, and Dr. Haywood's last comment made every hair on her arms stand at attention. Doing a quick walk through the house to check things, Sara settled into the arm chair with a book. Sara heard the mail slot open and something fall to the floor in the living room. She quickly looked out the window at the person driving away. "That's odd" she said aloud as she walked to the front door.  
  
Grissom sat up and looked around. "What's odd?" he asked.  
  
Not realizing she had spoken loud enough to be heard she replied, "The mail man dropped off the mail but wasn't driving a mail truck."  
  
Quickly pushing Sara aside, Grissom grabbed his jacket from the coat cook and picked up the material on the floor and headed to the kitchen. "What was he driving Sara? Did you get a good look at it?"  
  
"Yea, it was an older model crown Victoria. White. Why?"  
  
Placing his hands inside plastic baggies as makeshift gloves Grissom replied, "That's not the mailman Sara. The last time I saw Eddie, he was driving a 1990 white Crown Vic."  
  
Sara's stomach did summersaults as Grissom went through the papers. "Is there anything there?"  
  
"Yes, most of it is legitimate mail. Do me a favor, run out to my car and get the field kit out of the trunk. I want to bag this stuff and get it to the lab."  
  
Sara follows his orders and goes to get the kit. As soon as he hears the door close, Grissom immediately wishes he had gone himself. He runs to the door as Sara reaches his car. He quickly scans the street and the sidewalks but sees nobody. Just as he opens the door to tell her to hurry back inside, a large man jumps from behind the neighbor's garage and makes a mad dash for Sara. "Sara run" Grissom yells. Looking up from the trunk she looks at Grissom and is blindsided by the large man. He runs full speed into her, knocking her completely off of her feet and sends her flying back onto the ground. 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Grissom checks his side for his firearm and runs out the door towards Sara. The large man grabs the field kit and sprints behind the houses, knocking trash cans over as he goes. Sara is lying motionless on the ground and a huge lump forms in his throat. As he reaches her, he sees her struggling to catch her breath. He kneels down and places his hands on each side of her face.  
  
"You're ok Sara. Just look at me and focus. Try and take slow breaths. Concentrate Sara. Slow breaths."  
  
Sara's eyes are full of panic as she is unable to fill her lungs with air.  
  
"Look at me Sara. Breathe like this, nice and slow. Concentrate Sara. You're going to be fine."  
  
Staring in his blue eyes, Sara is able to slow down her attempts to breath. As she calms down she is able to take deeper breaths.  
  
"There you go Sara. That's it. Nice and slow." He watches the fear leave her face as she is once again able to breath. Looking over her, he sees no obvious sign of injury. Keeping her head motionless he checks her ribs. She winces a bit but he doesn't detect anything broken.  
  
"Ok Sara. I'm going to sit you up. If it hurts too much let me know and I'll stop. Ok, here we go." He helps Sara sit up, taking notice of every expression on her face, making sure he's not rushing her.  
  
"Ok, there you go. Are you ok? Can you breathe ok?"  
  
"Yea" Sara whispers. "I'm ok. What just happened here?"  
  
"Let's get you inside" Grissom said as he helps her to her feet. As they reach the house, Grissom notices Catherine standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh God, Grissom, is she ok?" Catherine panicly asked.  
  
"I think so Cath," Grissom said as he helps Sara inside and sits her down on the couch. Catherine shuts and locks the door behind them and then goes to check on Sara.  
  
'What happened Gil" Catherine asks.  
  
"I sent her to my car to get the field kit. I get to the door just as a large man jumps from behind the neighbor's garage and tackles her. He grabbed the field kit and took off behind the houses."  
  
As Catherine listens, it looks as if she is hit by an invisible force. She quickly sits down on the couch next to Sara. "Gris, you said a large man. Can you describe him more?" Catherine asked.  
  
"He was just a large man, Catherine. Six feet tall, 300 pounds maybe. Why?"  
  
"That's the man I told you was at Eddie's the night I went to get Lindsay." Grissom saw her face go pale as the realization hit both of them.  
  
"You two stay here" he said as he ran into the kitchen to sift through the mail on the table. He returned with a single piece of paper.  
  
"What does it say Gris" Catherine asked, not sure if she wanted to know or not.  
  
Turning it around so Catherine and Sara could see it, the paper simply read, "Its Thursday Cath. See you soon." 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Sorry for the long delay in additional chapters. My father in law passed away about 2 weeks ago and we've just returned home. Let me know what you think, thanks.  
  
Silence fills the room as the magnitude of the situation weighs heavily on the three of them. Sara is the first to speak.  
  
"I thought you two said he wouldn't come back before the deadline he gave Catherine."  
  
With a stern but gentle tone to his voice Grissom responds. "What we said was his previous pattern suggested that he would wait until the deadline. Let's keep our heads here. This is all part of his need to be in control."  
  
"She's right Gil. He's changed the game. We have no way of knowing what will and won't happen. The old way of things is irrelevant. We're playing with a whole new set of rules."  
  
"I agree," Grissom said hesitantly. He hated when the parameters of things changed. He was a creature of habit. He felt comfortable in what he knew. In a different way, he too loved the feel of being in control. The difference between Eddie and Grissom was Grissom's ability to love. He loved both women with all his heart, but for different reasons. He was torn between loving Catherine as a dear friend and Sara as a soul mate. "So here's what needs to happen. First of all, you two will stay at my place tonight. It will make Eddie's ability to get to you a little harder. Second, I'll have Brass post men outside my building. There is a security guard anyway, but a little extra help can't hurt."  
  
"I'll go get a few things" Catherine said as she slowly gets up from the couch."  
  
"You need any help?" Sara offered.  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks."  
  
Sara and Grissom sat in silence as their battered friend slowly made her way into the other room.  
  
Grissom moved closer to Sara on the couch and took her hand in his. "You doing ok? That was a pretty hard knock you took out there."  
  
"I'm fine. Sore, but fine."  
  
"I think I'll go check on Catherine." Sara said as she stands up. The room starts to spin as she quickly realizes that she's hurt more than she thought.  
  
Grissom rises to his feet in a fluid movement to catch Sara before she falls to the floor. "Easy there, Sara."  
  
"Guess I stood up too fast or something." Sara said.  
  
Grissom watches Sara's face as the color tries to return. Instinctively, Sara's hand goes to her ribs. Grissom notices immediately.  
  
"Would you mind if I took a look at your ribs? Maybe you broke one in that tackle."  
  
"That's ok. Really, I'm fine."  
  
"Sara, please let me take a look. I just want to rule out broken bones." Grissom cocks his head to the side as she reluctantly gives in to his request. Being as proper as he can be, Grissom barely raises Sara's shirt. He immediately sees the violent bruises making their way around the front of Sara's small body. As he reaches his hand up and cups the side of her ribs, Sara lets out a soft but audible cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean to hurt you." Grissom apologizes.  
  
"I know. It just hurts a little."  
  
Taking one more look Grissom replies, "It doesn't look like anything is broken. I'm sure you have a few bruised ribs. We should get those wrapped up."  
  
Catherine walks back into the room to see Grissom holding Sara's shirt up and his hand placed on her ribs.  
  
"Get a room you two" she giggled. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Grissom is taken by surprise at Catherine's response. He looks back and forth between Sara and Catherine, trying to figure a way out of the apparent awkward situation.  
  
"I, uh, well, uh, gee. It's not what it looks like. I was just checking Sara's ribs after she nearly passed out standing up." Grissom stammered.  
  
"I was just kidding Gris, just trying to lighten the mood a little. You know, get a room, ha ha?" Catherine commented.  
  
"Get a room, I wish" Sara murmured.  
  
Grissom turned back to Sara with a quizzical look on his face as if to say 'did I just hear what I thought I heard?"  
  
"Shit" Sara says mentally. "He heard me." Quickly changing the subject, "Do you need any help Catherine? Do you have everything?"  
  
"I think I've got it all. Hopefully I won't need more than a couple days worth of things. I called the neighbors and they want to stay out camping another week and said Lindsay was having a blast. At least I don't have to worry about her during all this."  
  
"Everything will be fine you two" Gris said to try and encourage himself as much as the girls. "Let's get going."  
  
In the Tahoe the three CSI's are silent as they each contemplate Eddie's next move, each knowing the next attack will be truly violent and horrifying.  
  
Breaking the silence, "Maybe we should stay at my place. I mean, it would be logical and obvious that you would take Catherine to your place, Gris. Maybe if we were at my place we'd be safer."  
  
"Good point Sara." Catherine says. "I'm sure he was watching as that guy tackled you Sara. He knows Grissom has been around. I think the first place he would look would be your place Gris."  
  
"Point taken" was all he said as he turned the Tahoe around to head to Sara's.  
  
Sara was lost in observation as they arrived moments later at her building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No strange cars, no strange people lurking about. As they reach her front door, Sara notices a piece of paper sticking out from her mail slot. Taking it by the corner, she opens it carefully. Grissom and Catherine stand in silence, anxiety keeping their breathing captive. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Sara?" Grissom asked softly. "What does it say?"  
  
"What? Oh. It's just a note from my friend downstairs." Sara handed the note to Grissom. "She was just worried because she hadn't seen me come home for a couple of days. We look out for each other."  
  
Sara opened the door exposing herself to her colleagues. Her home was exactly what Grissom and Catherine had expected-immaculate. Everything was in its place. Books alphabetized by subject. CD's organized by style then alphabetized.  
  
"Catherine, you can have my room. I'll take the couch. Let me show you where things are." Sara said over her shoulder as she takes the bags from Grissom.  
  
"Sara, I can just as easily take the couch. I don't want to put you out more than I already have."  
  
"You're not a put out Catherine. Besides, you need a quite place to rest and get better. It's not a problem, really."  
  
Catherine follows Sara down the hallway into the bedroom. "Wow Sara, this is beautiful. It looks like a little private retreat."  
  
"Thanks Catherine. Other than work, this is where I spend most of my time. I want to come home to something warm and cozy. The bathroom is right here, the linens are in the closet by the tub. Make yourself at home. I'm going to fix some coffee, would you like some?"  
  
"Sure. Do you mind if I just lay down for a bit?"  
  
"Be my guest." With that Sara leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her. As she makes her way into the kitchen, she notices Grissom putting a CD in the player. "What did you chose?" she asks.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I chose one from your classical collection."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Catherine is resting and I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure." Grissom says as he makes his way into the kitchen. He comes up behind Sara as she is trying to reach for the coffee on the second shelf of the cabinet. As she raises her arm up, she nearly doubles over from the pain in her chest. She finds herself once again struggling to breath.  
  
Grissom firmly yet gently and keeps her from falling over. "Sara, you have to be careful." He turns her around to face him. "Look at me Sara. Breathe slowly. Small shallow breaths." He pulls her face up so he can look into her eyes and help her through the pain. "Listen to the music and relax. You're going to be just fine. You just have to be careful." Sara's breathing returns to normal, but Grissom keeps his grip on her.  
  
"I'm fine Gris. Thanks. Guess I didn't realize how bad I hurt."  
  
Not letting go of her, Grissom replies. "Bruised ribs take time to heal. You have to be aware of the movements you are about to make or you'll have this same problem all over again." As he talks to her, he is amazed at the color of her eyes. He moves his hands to cup her face, staring intently into her soul. "You know, the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. You have a very pure soul, always looking out for the other person."  
  
Not quite sure what to make of the situation, she responds quietly. "And yours is very loving and compassionate. With a soul like that why is it so hard for you to let others see your emotions?"  
  
Grissom leans in and gently kisses her on the cheek. He watches her reaction as he pulls away. Seeing the approval on her face, he leans in once again and kisses her soft lips, taking in her warmth. She places her hands on his sides and returns the kiss, softly yet passionately. "Sara, I care for you deeply. I'm sorry I can't say it any other way. This is hard for me, to let you see my like this. Showing emotions makes me feel vulnerable, out of control." He pulls her head to his chest and holds her there, not wanting the moment to end. The coffee pot makes its final spurts as the coffee finishes brewing. Sara slowly backs away from Grissom and finishes the coffee. Handing Grissom's cup to him she says, "I care for you deeply, too Gris." 


	21. chpater 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Hey, you've got shift soon. You can crash on my couch for a bit if you like." Sara said desperately wanting to kill the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh, ok. You sure I won't bother you?" Grissom replied.  
  
"I should be asking you that question."  
  
"Well, we could watch a movie or something" Grissom introduced. "Maybe you could sit next to me."  
  
Another long pause fills the air.  
  
"Or not? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." Grissom apologized.  
  
"No, no, that's ok. I'm just trying to find myself here." Sara responds. "A movie, sitting next to you on the couch sounds great. What would you like to see?"  
  
"You pick."  
  
"Are you sure? What if I chose what you men call a 'chick flick'?"  
  
"Then a 'chick flick" it will be" he responds while making the proverbial quote marks with his fingers.  
  
Sara starts the movie then sits next to Grissom on the couch.  
  
"What did you pick?" he asks.  
  
"Silence of the Lambs. It's my favorite."  
  
"Ah, a great movie indeed" he says as he gets comfortable on the couch. About five minutes into the movie Grissom places his arm on the back of the couch and looks at Sara. "You can scoot closer if you like." He says.  
  
Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, Sara responds to the offer without a word. Butterflies fill her stomach again as the heat from his chest radiates through her arm and around her neck where he has placed his arm. "A perfect fit" Grissom says.  
  
"Yea" is all Sara can say before he leans in and kisses her again. The two fall asleep to the movie and are awaken by Catherine poking around in the kitchen. Sara wakes first, feeling the slow breathing of Grissom on her cheek as it rests perfectly on his chest. She sits up and notices the time. Nudging him, Sara whispers, "It's almost time for shift."  
  
Without opening his eyes, Grissom tries to sit up but is hindered by a warm weight on his chest. He opens his eyes and is met by Sara's gorgeous brown eyes gazing into his. "Time for shift?" Was all he could say.  
  
"Gees, you two really should get a room" a voice calls from the kitchen. Looking at Catherine behind the island then at each other the three of them start to laugh.  
  
"I think it's great you two finally figured out what everyone else has known for years now" she said.  
  
Grissom knew there was no way out of this one. "Sometimes it just takes a while." He said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok" Catherine said. Still pretty sore, but hey, could be worse right?" Her last words stabbed deep into the heart and mind of Grissom and Sara as each are snapped out of their new-found love into the reality of the situation.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok Catherine." Grissom said. "I will call every hour to check on you guys. If you don't answer I'll come check on things. If something happens and you can't talk, leave a 9-1-1 message on my pager. I can have Brass put somebody outside if you like."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine" Catherine replies.  
  
"Ok. I need to run." Looking to Catherine and gently hugging her, "You get plenty of rest and take it easy." Turning to Sara, "You be careful. Don't try and reach for anything. If you can't reach it then you don't need it, understand?" he said in the softest of ways.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Sara walks Grissom to the door. Without caring that Catherine is watching, Grissom leans in and kisses Sara on the lips. "If you need anything, just call me. If you hear a noise outside, call me. Don't go out or open the door for anyone but myself, Nick or Warrick. Regardless of what Catherine is trying to make us believe, I don't think Eddie is finished terrorizing her. I don't think he is anywhere near finished." Grissom warns.  
  
"I understand." Sara replies.  
  
Taking her in his arms, "I'm not sure you do Sara. If he shows up here, call for help immediately. Don't let yourself think you can handle it. Believe me, Catherine thought the same thing many times before and she never succeeded." Grissom pulls away and gives Sara a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be careful." He says as he turns to leave her doorstep.  
  
"You too." Sara says. Just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Sara calls out to him. "Grissom?"  
  
He turns back to her, "Yes?"  
  
"I love you" is all she says as she walks back into her apartment without waiting for a response. 


	22. chapter 22, now we're heating up

Chapter 22  
  
10:30 pm  
  
Sara notices Catherine pacing a bit. The events of the past few days have everybody on edge, but expectedly Catherine is the worst.  
  
"Hey Cath, can I get you anything?" Sara asks trying to distract Catherine.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks though." Catherine notices Sara's wince as she moves around the apartment and her hindered movements. "Why don't you go take a long hot soak in the tub?" She offered. "It will do wonders for your bruised ribs."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure. You'll just be in the next room. I'll be fine. Go on."  
  
"Ok. If you need anything just holler. Here's the cordless. If you hear anything outside, call Grissom."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sara retreats to her bathroom and draws a very hot bath. She places her cell phone on the sink and undresses, wincing at the pain as she lifts her arms above her head. Carefully getting in the tub, she slides down into the water, immersing her bruised ribs. Looking at the basket on the floor outside the tub, Sara grabs a container. "Apple blossom, huh?" she says as she adds the fragrant bath salts to her water. She sits back and soaks, feeling the tension and pain leave her body. She thinks back over what has taken place the last couple of days, Catherine being attacked, but mostly about Grissom and his revealing of emotions. She feels the butterflies in her stomach as she remembers the warmth of his chest as they fell asleep together on the couch. Her lips tingle at the memory of his kisses, warm, soft, deep, passionate. She begins to ponder what their future might be like when a noise from the living room gets her attention. She sits up in the tub, straining to hear what's going on in the other room. Growing increasingly concerned for her friend, she steps out of the tub and grabs her bath robe and wraps her head in a towel. As she reaches the door she hears voices outside and quickly grabs her cell phone and speed dials Grissom. Placing the phone on the sink, she quietly opens the door, chastising herself for not bringing her gun with her. Peeking out the door the somewhat quiet voices turn into loud yelling. "Eddie" she says to herself. Her mind races trying to figure out what she should do. "Physical confrontation is out" she thinks to herself holding her ribs. Mousing her way towards the living room, she spots Catherine backed against the wall. Catherine sees her, but Eddie is oblivious. His back remains turned to Sara. Sara reaches around the corner and picks up the fire place poker, not once taking her focus off Eddie. Sara enters the living room, poker in hand. Looking to Catherine for guidance, she detects a blurring motion in her peripheral vision. She turns to the blur but doesn't have time to react as the force of impact throws her up against the wall behind her. She sees the person behind the force just before passing out. 


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Already in his Tahoe heading to Sara's, Grissom hears scuffling in the background noise as he dials Sara's home phone. "Damn, it's busy" he said. He hangs up the phone and tries again. "Dammit. Something is definitely wrong." He hits the lights and picks up his speed, running through every red light along the way."  
  
Back in Sara's apartment..  
  
"Looks like we've got company babe" Eddie says to Catherine. "Good job there Tony" Eddie says to the large man.  
  
Catherine tries to move past Eddie to help Sara. Eddie blocks put his arms on each side of her head, blocking her in. "Not so fast honey. You and me? We've got some unfinished business to attend to." Eddie says as he pulls out a long hunting knife. Looking over in Sara's direction and giving Tony a nod of the head, "Tony's gonna take real good care of your friend there. Don't worry, the four of us are gonna have one hell of a party. There's plenty to go around."  
  
Catherine watched in fear as Tony Neanderthals his way over to Sara's unconscious form. With one arm he yanks her up off the floor and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"You're going to kill her Tony" Catherine yells at the large man. "Eddie, make him leave her alone. I'm the one you want. Why don't you and Tony and I leave, go someplace with a little more privacy. She isn't part of this. Please Eddie." Catherine begs.  
  
"You always were good at begging, Cath. But you're wrong on one count. She is part of this. The second you called her after I left she became part of it. You just don't get it do you, you stupid bitch. You never could do anything right." Eddie says as he back hands Catherine across the face. Grabbing her by the hair and dragging her over to Sara's still form. "It's your fault she's part of this. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times not to tell anybody or I'd make it worse. Now you get to be the one to explain to her why she's gonna die." Pulling her back to her feet, "But first, Tony here's gonna have some fun with her while you and I party a little." Eddie pulls out a needle and a baggie. Looking at Catherine, "Remember this baby? We used to have a lot of fun with this stuff."  
  
"I never was into H Eddie. That was all yours." She knew what was coming next. It had happened all too often during their marriage. Eddie drew up his knee and connects with Catherine's stomach, doubling her over. Catherine falls to the floor as Eddie releases his grip on her hair. Through the searing pain coursing through her body, Catherine notices Tony carrying Sara to her bedroom. Mustering all her strength, Catherine jumps to her feet and makes a dash for Tony. She doesn't make it very far before Eddie tackles her, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"Now why go and ruin their fun?" Eddie asks menacingly.  
  
"I'll kill you Eddie. I swear to God I'll kill you." Catherine spits at Eddie.  
  
From the other room, Catherine hears Sara yell out in pain. She can only imagine what's going on. 


	24. chapter 24

Ok. This is a pretty graphic chapter. Lots of violence, attempted rape, etc. Just to warn you. Also these next three chapters take place simultaneously from different persepectives.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
In his car, Grissom heard Sara's screams, too. Pushing the gas pedal to the floor he careened around the corner, trying to will his way there faster. "Try and hang on baby, I'm coming." Grissom kept saying aloud.  
  
In Sara's bedroom.....  
  
Sara wakes to find Tony straddling her stomach, pinning her to the bed. She immediately recognizes him as the man who tackled her earlier that day. Panic rises in her throat.  
  
"Looky here. Somebody's all nice and clean." Tony says as he eyes his prey. Bending down close to her face, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, he beings to fondle her over her robe. Breathing in deeply, "You sure smell nice. I bet you taste nice too." He said as he licked his way down her neck to her shoulders.  
  
"Get off me!" Sara tried to yell. The pain in her voice evident.  
  
"I'm going to get off alright." He said. "Just probably not in the way you'd like." He leans back on his heals and takes in the helpless beauty pinned beneath him. He unties the belt on her robe and pulls each side away from her body, exposing her breasts. Sara starts swinging and scratching at him, anything she can do to get him off of her. He quickly grabs her arms and pins them to her sides with his large legs. He sees the panic intensify in her eyes and he rubs himself through his jeans. As much as she can, she struggles, ignoring the pain searing from her ribs. She sees Tony's hand coming as it connects with the side of her face, burning into the skin.  
  
"Lay still now, dolly and this will all be over soon." Tony says as he unzips his pants. He rises to his knees to lower his pants. Sara sees her opportunity and draws her knee up as hard as she can, connecting with the back of Tony's groin. He rolls off of her in pain, holding himself. Sara rolls off the bed, stumbling to the floor. Pain sears through her body as she hits the floor. Desperate to get away, she manages to bring herself to her hands a knees and starts crawling to the bathroom. Tony quickly catches her as she barely makes it into the bathroom. He notices the tub still full of water.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He yells at Sara as he grabs her by the hair. Dragging her over to the tub he pulls her up.  
  
"Not the water!" She begs. "Please, not the water."  
  
Tony picks her up and shoves her head first into the water, holding her under for what seems like an eternity for Sara. Her lungs are already burning from the previously inflicted pain. Just as she's about to pass out, Tony pulls her out of the water. Gasping for air, she feels his hand start to push her head back down.  
  
"Please, don't. Please-"  
  
Again, he pushed her head under the water. Sara's struggle doesn't last as long this time. She hadn't had much time to fill her lungs with what little air they would hold before he had plunged her under again. Her movements slowed. Tony pulled her up again. This time, instead of pushing her head back under, he pulled her wet and struggling form to his body. "Are you going to behave now?" He asked.  
  
Sara nods, tears pouring from her begging eyes.  
  
"I said are you going to behave now?" Tony said as he jerks her head backwards. "Speak to me with the respect I deserve for sparing your life."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to behave." She cries.  
  
"Yes I'm going to behave, what." Tony yells as he pulls her head back yet again.  
  
"Yes I'm going to behave now, Sir." Sara whispers.  
  
"Good. That's the way I like it. Tony doesn't get all rough unless he has too." With that he picks her up and carries her back to the bedroom. Choosing the floor instead of the bed, he lays her down and lies next to her, half on top of her. Sara's mind is still reeling from the lack of oxygen but she begins to get her bearings back. She turns her head and looks under the dust ruffle on her bed and sees glimmer of something. She can't remember what she put under there. As Tony gropes and fondles her, she carefully reaches her hand under the bed. As soon as her fingers touch the object she immediately remembers what it is. "The .45 dad got me for my birthday." She said to herself. She draws the gun out from under the bed and points it at Tony's head. He stops what he's doing as soon as he feels the cold metal against his head.  
  
"Get off of me now." Sara demands. She can see Tony evaluating the situation. She feels his body weight start to shift. Her body screams as his weigh rolls on top of her instead of off of her. A struggle ensues with the gun. Tony tries to take it away from Sara. Despite the beating her body has taken, survival instincts kick in and her grip on the gun is tight. Tony is unable to loosen her grip. He leans onto her chest, further injuring her. Taking advantage of her weakened condition, Tony tries to turn the gun around.  
  
BANG. The sound of the gun going off resounds through the air like a cannon. 


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
This chapter is from Grissom's perspective; it's more of a vignette chapter since he's in his car.  
  
Grissom's grip on the steering wheel gets tighter and tighter as he listens to what little he can hear from Sara's cell phone.  
  
He grimaces at the thought of what is happening to her. He's unsure what the comments about water are until he hears a plunging sound and the burbling on the water.  
  
He hears her begging for her life. "That bastard, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Grissom thinks to himself.  
  
Looking at the street signs, he knows he's just about there. All he cares about is getting to her, holding her, making sure she's ok. "I should have told her I love her." He says aloud. "Now I may never get that chance."  
  
The sound he hears next tears at his very soul.  
  
BANG. The sound of the gun going off resounds through the air like a cannon going off.  
  
Fear and panic clutch his heart as he rounds the last corner before reaching her apartment. Not sure of what he will find, Grissom jumps out of the Tahoe and runs upstairs, gun drawn.  
  
As he reaches the landing he hears crying and yelling. Sara's front door is splintered apart, barely hanging from its hinges. He steps inside and sees Catherine lying on the floor, bloody and sobbing. He spots Eddie only a few feet away, passed out on the couch with a needling hanging from his arm.  
  
"Where is Sara Catherine? Where is she?" Grissom struggled to say.  
  
Catherine pointed in the direction of Sara's bedroom. Someone was dead. He had heard the shot. But what he didn't know was how many people were in the house. Looking back at Catherine, "Is she in there alone?"  
  
Catherine shook her head, "No."  
  
Grissom checks his service revolver and makes his way to the bedroom. His face goes completely pale at the sight before him. 


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
This chapter is from Catherine's perspective. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be after this one, a few more I'm sure. Enjoy.  
Catherine cries as she hears her friend struggling in the other room. Still huddled on the floor, she sees Eddie getting ready to cook up some heroin for himself. He pulls out a small glass pipe and a bag of white powder from his pocket and walks over to Catherine. Kneeling down beside her he says, "Did you think I was going to party by myself? How could I forget your favorite? See I brought some special for you. You're gonna go first, then I'm gonna join you. Then we'll see what happens from there." Looking in the direction of Sara's bedroom, "Sounds like they're having a good ole time." Eddie rolls Catherine onto her back and straddles her stomach. She watches as he prepared the pipe. Lighting it, he takes a couple of tokes before offering it to Catherine.  
  
"Go to hell Eddie. I'm never doing that shit again."  
  
"Sure you are." Eddie says as he pins her arms to her sides. He proceeds to pinch her nose closed, forcing her to open her mouth. As soon as she does he sticks the pipe in and with his other hand forces her mouth shut. She lay there struggling at first, not wanting to breathe in the toxic drugs. "You're doing pretty good there Cath. I bet it's starting to burn though, the need for air in your lungs. Just take a deep breath Cath, go with the flow. The air you crave is just a breath away. Her body's will to survive overrides her will not to inhale and she inhales deeply. She starts to weep at what he has made her do. She tries her hardest to fight the warm feeling that is engulfing her body. The feeling of the drug taking hold of her mind and body entirely.  
  
"Fight it all you want babe, it's not gonna make a difference. You were hooked after the first hit you took thirteen years ago. Remember that? You begged me for more when it wore off. I want to see you beg like that again."  
  
Eddie went back to his spot on the couch, leaving Catherine on the floor, swimming in the emotions of everything. She could still hear Sara struggle in the background. Sounds of water splashing filled Catherine's ears. "What's going on?" Her mind tries to reason. It wasn't until the last time when everything went silent that she knew what was happening. She screams out. "Sara! Tony, stop. Eddie, please make him stop." Eddie laughs at her from the couch as he ties off his arm, prepping the vein for its treat.  
  
The apartment goes silent for what seems like an eternity. Just as Catherine is about to be completely sucked under by the cocaine, she hears the gun shot.  
  
Unable to move from the drugs, she hears herself screaming and crying, "Sara, no. Sara!" 


	27. chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Grissom checks on Eddie first, not wanting anymore surprises. A surprise is what he gets. Upon checking Eddie for a pulse he finds that Eddie is dead. Moving on he quietly head towards the back of the apartment.  
  
Grissom reaches Sara's bedroom. The sight turns him a deathly pale. He looks back to Catherine, almost unsure he wants to enter further. He sees the gun in someone's hand. There's too much blood for him to really see who's. It looks too large for Sara's, but it's so hard to discern. He cautiously approaches the carnage before him, careful to keep his eyes trained on the man on top of Sara.  
  
"There is so much blood and brain matter all over the place." Grissom says to himself. "I can't tell from whom though." Keeping the gun pointed at the man, he reaches down with one hand to feel for a pulse. None. He holsters his gun and rolls the man off of Sara.  
  
Grissom has never been one much for religion, but he found himself praying as he reached his had down to feel Sara's neck for a pulse. "God please let her be alive, please God." Grissom felt through all the blood and brain matter sprayed across his love's face and body to her neck. "Sara's got a pulse." He yelled back to Catherine.  
  
Grissom retrieves a towel from the bathroom and dips it in the tub full of water. As he's wringing out the excess water, he notices Sara's cell phone on the back of the sink. "That's my girl." He says aloud. Quickly returning to Sara's side, he begins to clean her face off. "Sara, can you hear me? Sara its Grissom. It's all over, Sara. I need you to wake up for me." After cleaning off her face he rubs her cheek, willing her to wake up.  
  
"Sara? Wake up. You need to wake up for me honey."  
  
Sara feels the heat from Grissom's hand on her cheek and wakes with a start. Attempting to scoot away, Grissom holds her shoulders down, not wanting her to hurt herself anymore than she already is.  
  
"Sara, lay still."  
  
It isn't until Sara sees Grissom's face does she relax. She sees his lips moving, but can' hear anything.  
  
"I can't hear you Grissom." She stammered.  
  
"Probably because the gun went off so close to her ears." He told himself. He leans closer to her face so she can read his lips and he speaks.  
  
"You're ok. It's all over. You and Catherine are going to be just fine."  
  
Sara was having a hard time concentrating on his lips. She caught one thing though.  
  
Grissom leaned closer and kissed her cheek the raised enough to see her eyes, "I love you." He said.  
  
Sara stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too." She said hoarsely.  
  
Grissom hears the paramedics come in what was left of the front door and Catherine tells them to tend to Sara first.  
  
Grissom moves to the top of Sara's head, never taking his eyes off of her. "I'm never going to leave you again." He tells her. The paramedics load her onto the gurney and wheel her out to the ambulance. Grissom then turns his attention back to Catherine. 


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Grissom pauses for a moment next to Catherine as another paramedic helps her sit up against the wall.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. What's going on with Eddie? He hasn't moved from that spot since-" the reality of what had become of him hit like a rock.  
  
"He overdosed Cath. What about you? I saw the pipe next to you when I walked in. What did he do?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Go with Sara. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Grissom stands to leave, then bends back down to Catherine and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll see you at the hospital."  
  
As Grissom approaches the ambulance that Sara has been loaded into, Nick and Warrick arrive on the scene.  
  
"What's going on man?" Warrick asks.  
  
"Catherine is upstairs Warrick. Go be with her. I'm going in the ambulance with Sara. Nick, you're in charge of the scene."  
  
"Sure thing Gris." Nick said as he heads up to Sara's apartment.  
Inside the ambulance, Grissom sits by Sara's side, holding her hand as the paramedic preps her for the ER.  
  
"Everything looks fairly good Mr. Grissom. Her vitals are good and strong. Her pupils look good. The only thing I'm concerned about is the sound of her breathing."  
  
Grissom immediately remembers the sounds of the unidentifiable struggle he heard through Sara's cell phone. "Not the water" he remembers.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think he had forced her head under water a couple of times. I remember hearing her say 'not the water, please not the water'." Sara tightens her grip on Grissom's hand to confirm the event.  
  
"Sara, think hard for me," the paramedic says. "Was there anything in the water? Cleaning supplies, bath salts, bubbles, oil?"  
  
"Salts" Sara whispered.  
  
"Ok. Now we know what we're looking at. The salts in the water will certainly wreak havoc on the lung tissue. We'll up the amount of oxygen."  
  
As they reach the hospital, Sara is losing consciousness.  
  
The paramedics rush her into the ER. The one from the back pauses long enough and turns to Grissom. "You can't come in there Mr. Grissom. She's gonna be just fine."  
  
"I promised her I'd be there." He says struggling to maintain composure.  
  
"She's going to be just fine. Sit here and I'll make sure someone comes to get you as soon as they can. Trust me, she's going to be ok." With that the paramedic follows the team into the ER.  
  
A couple of minutes later, another ambulance arrives. Catherine is quickly whisked through to the ER. Warrick spots Grissom and joins him.  
  
"How's Sara?" he asks.  
  
"The paramedic says she's going to be ok. How's Catherine?"  
  
"Ok I guess. She's pretty worried about Sara. She seemed out of it, like there was a haze in her brain."  
  
"I saw a crack pipe lying beside her when I arrived. I couldn't get her to tell me what happened."  
  
"I'm sure Eddie had something to do with that" Warrick replies. "I'm glad whatever it was he shot up with killed him cause if it hadn't I know a few people who'd have taken measures to make sure he never hurt Catherine or Lindsay again."  
  
"Agreed." Grissom replies.  
  
The two men sit patiently waiting for some news from the doctors. 


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
An hour later, the first doctor emerges from the ER.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?" the doctor asks.  
  
"How is she?" Grissom asks as he stands to meet the doctor.  
  
"She's ultimately going to be ok. Once we got the brain matter and blood cleaned off enough to see her wounds we were able to quickly ascertain her injuries."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"She has a concussion. We found evidence of several blows to the head. From the looks of the bruising, we're guessing the guy's fist. She has a great deal of bruising around the rib and chest area. There are no broken ribs, but she does have several cracked ribs on the left side of her body. I see the same thing in football players when they're sacked hard. She has a great deal of inflammation in her lungs. Now the paramedic said something about a struggle in the bathtub and bath salts in the water?"  
  
"Uh yea. I guess the guy forced her head under water a few times."  
  
"Yes, well, the salts have inflamed the lung tissue. We have her on oxygen to help compensate for that. We will have to keep an eye on her lungs. Foreign matter in the lungs usually always leads to complications, but nothing we can't take care of. We've also got her on some antibiotics to help prevent pneumonia. We have wrapped her ribs tightly to help prevent too much movement."  
  
"What about the concussion?"  
  
"It's a moderate one, nothing too serious. We want to keep her for a couple of days to make sure her lungs are going to be ok so we'll keep an eye on her brain as well. The initial CAT scan didn't show any signs of hemorrhaging so that is a very good sign. She's a strong woman, Mr. Grissom. She'll be just fine."  
  
"When can I" looking at Warrick, "We see her?"  
  
"We'll be moving her to a room in about an hour. She's stable now, we just want to make sure we don't have any surprises. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."  
  
Reaching out to shake the doctor's hand, "Yes, Sir. Thank you doctor."  
  
The doctor walks down the hall, leaving Grissom and Warrick wordless.  
  
"I sure would like to know what went on in that apartment" Warrick says.  
  
"Me, too. Let's hope the news about Cath is good."  
  
Seeing the worry and tiredness of the situation weighing heavily on his boss, Warrick speaks up. "Hey, how about a cup of coffee? I can go to the cafeteria and grab some before the doctors finish with Cath."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure. Thanks Warrick.  
  
Grissom sits outside the room Catherine is in, anxiously waiting for any word.  
  
Just as Warrick returns with the coffee, another doctor emerges.  
  
"Family for Catherine Willows?"  
  
"Yes" Grissom and Warrick approach the doctor.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's going to be ok. She's been beat up quite badly with the focus of the damage on her torso and back. No broken ribs, although she does have a broken arm right above the left wrist. It's a spiral fracture. Somebody twisted the hell out of it. They probably didn't even know they broke it. Those take the longest to heal so she'll be in a cast for quite some time. Right now we've got it in a cast to above the elbow just to make sure there is absolutely no movement. Now, I have a question about her 'habits'. The tox screen shows a rather large dose of crack in her system. Is Ms. Willows a daily user?"  
  
Trying hard to keep the anger from his voice Grissom answers. "She is a recovering addict. She has been clean for about seven years. We were trying to get to what exactly happened on the scene but she wasn't able to talk about it yet. I can assure you Doctor that she didn't voluntarily smoke that pipe."  
  
"I hear the passion in your voice Mr. Grissom. What you have just said confirms our thoughts that it was a forced dose. When you see her you will notice some definitive bruising on the under side of her chin and the sides of her jaw. There is also evidence that someone held her nose shut. My theory is that whoever did this to her held her nose shut and held the pipe in her mouth by forcing her jaw shut. The only way for her to breath then was to breath through the pipe. I hope you can nail the bastard that did this to her."  
  
"Ironically, he overdosed on the scene." Warrick stated.  
  
"That's a shame." The doctor says flatly.  
  
Probing further, "So she's going to be ok? Nothing else was damaged?" Grissom asks.  
  
She does have a few rather nasty knots on her head. Her pupils are reacting nicely. I'm going to keep her for 24 hours for observation nonetheless. She will be in a room in about twenty minutes. You both can see her then."  
  
"What about the reaction her body's going to have to the crack?" Warrick asks.  
  
"We'll have to see how she fares. She's not likely to have a problem though. She will be on a good pain killer for her arm so that will help. We'll keep an eye on it though. Please excuse me."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Grissom and Warrick said in unison. 


	30. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Back at CSI headquarters, Nick feverishly writes up his report, including all aspects of the evidence he had taken from the scene. The fact that Sara had shot of Tony's head was going to warrant an investigation. Nick would do everything he could to prove it a clean shooting. Greg finds Nick in the layout room.  
  
"Hey Nick, any word on the girls?"  
  
"None yet, Greg. What did you find on the plunger from Eddie's arm?"  
  
"Just what we thought, his prints. His prints on the crack pipe found at the scene too. Although according to the tox screen, there wasn't any in his system."  
  
"So what'd he OD on?"  
  
"Well, let's just say somebody thought he was a rat."  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"The H he was shooting was laced with rat poison. Wouldn't take much to kill him though. There was only about .95% true H in the mix. Aside from the rat poison, the person he bought it from cut it with starch and powdered milk."  
  
".95%? Seems like a waste. I wonder if he knew it was so little."  
  
"Well, historically, the purity of H ranged from one to ten percent. More recently, however, the purity has ranged from one to ninety-five percent with the average only being thirty five percent. Somebody's getting ahead, but it isn't the user, that's for sure."  
  
"Thanks Greg. What about the brainless guy? Did he use the crack?"  
  
"Negatory. He was on an anabolic steroid/lsd cocktail."  
  
"The steroid would confirm why he's such a big guy."  
  
"Yes it would. Hey, I gotta get back to the lab. Let me know when you hear from Grissom."  
  
"Sure thing and thanks again man." Nick says.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Compiling his findings and reports, Nick heads to the hospital to see what he can find out from Grissom. 


	31. chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
At the hospital, a nurse approaches Grissom and Warrick. "Excuse me sirs, but Ms. Willows was just moved to room 112. You may see her, but only one at a time for now." The nurse gives them a warm smile before turning to attend to other patients.  
  
Ring. Ring. Warrick and Grissom both reach for their phones. "It's mine." Grissom says. "Grissom."  
  
"Hey Gris, its Nick. Look, I'm on my way over to the hospital to go over a couple of things with you. Any word on our girls yet?"  
  
"Hey Nick. Both are going to be ok. Were you able to get anything at the scene?"  
  
"Yea, all the evidence points to a clean shoot for Sara. I've got the report from Greg about Eddie though. That is what I have a few questions about. I found a crack pipe on the floor, but Eddie didn't have any in his system or the tall guy's."  
  
"I know Nick. I'll explain that one later. So what killed Eddie?"  
  
"According to Greg, the H he was shooting was laced with rat poison, powdered milk and starch. The tall guy's tox came back with anabolic steroids and LSD."  
  
"Thanks Nicky. Catherine is in room 112. We won't be able to see Sara for another forty minutes or so."  
  
"Ok Gris. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Bye."  
  
"Bye Nicky."  
  
"Hey man, why don't you go on in and see Cath first. I'll fill Nick in when he gets here." Warrick suggests.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, man. Go on. We'll be in when Nick gets here.  
  
With that Grissom makes his way to room 112. Although the doctor was very explicit about the injuries Catherine suffered at Eddie's hands, he still wasn't prepared for the sight which greeted him. As he nears her bedside, the bruising on her chin becomes very clear. He stands there quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He focuses on the hand shape bruising on her chin. "That son of a bitch" Grissom think to himself. "Warrick is right, if Eddie hadn't killed himself I would sure be up for the job." Grissom reaches down to pull an errant hair from Catherine's face. She turns her head to see a very worried Grissom next to her. She reaches up her hand and takes a hold of Grissom's hand.  
  
"How's Sara?" she whispers.  
  
"She's going to be ok Catherine. You both are. I'm so sorry I left the two of you. I never should have put you in that position." Grissom apologizes.  
  
"Eddie put us in that position Gris, not you. How is he anyway? I can't wait to see what he does to try and get out of this one."  
  
"She has no clue." Grissom says to himself. "How am I going to tell her? Despite all he has put her through she has never wished him dead."  
  
"Uh, Catherine, about Eddie. I'm afraid he overdosed. Someone laced his heroine with rat poison. He died a few minutes after injecting himself." Grissom leans over Catherine, brushing her hair and intently watches her reaction to the news he has just delivered.  
  
"So, he's dead? Oh God, Gris, how am I going to tell Lindsay?" Catherine looks at Gris for some hint of a mistake.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, Catherine, you need to rest. You've been through a lot and your body needs to heal."  
  
"Are you sure Sara's ok?"  
  
Grissom can see the pain in her eyes, the regret for getting Sara involved. "I'm sure. She's going to be just fine. I'm on my way to see her now. Warrick and Nick will be here soon, ok? I'll be back later." Grissom bends down and kisses her on the forehead then leaves her side to search for Sara.  
  
As he approaches the nurse's station, he is greeted by Nick.  
  
"Hey Gris, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm ok. I just left Catherine and am trying to find Sara."  
  
"So what's the deal with the crack?" Nick inquires.  
  
"The deal is that Eddie sat on top of Catherine, held her nose shut so her mouth was open. Once her mouth was open he stuck the pipe in her mouth then forced her jaw shut. The only way she could breathe was through that fucking pipe."  
  
Grissom turns and walks away, unable to hide his anger any longer. Nick looks at Warrick, both are speechless. 


	32. chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am" Grissom addresses a nurse. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Sara Sidle has been moved to her room yet."  
  
The nurse checks the computer. "Could you spell the last name please, Sir?" She asks.  
  
"Sidle. S-i-d-l-e. Sara." Grissom replies.  
  
"Ah, there we go. I'm sorry, I was misspelling the last name. She has just been moved to room 331."  
  
"331? Why is she on that high of a floor?" Grissom was getting scared. "Had something else gone wrong after he spoke to the doctor?" he wondered.  
  
Noticing the anxiety in his voice, the nurse quickly fills him in. "She's been put on the floor patients who have been discharged from ICU go to before a regular room. It just provides closer monitoring than a regular room. From the notes I see here, if things stay as they are, she'll be moved to a regular room tomorrow. She's still doing very well. Like I said, it's just for closer monitoring."  
  
"Ok, thank you." Grissom says.  
  
"You can go see her if you like." The nurse smiles warmly at him trying to help him relax. "Just take the elevator at the end of the hall up to the third floor. When you exit the elevator, turn left and go to the nurse's station. At the station, turn right and its right there."  
  
Grissom smiled at the nurse. "Thanks for your help." Following the directions, Grissom finds himself at Sara's door. As he peers in from the hallway, he notices the machines next to her. She seems to be asleep so he enters quietly. He sees the oxygen mask covering her bruised face and watches the heart rate monitor beep off Sara's heart beats. She looks so fragile, like a little prceline doll laying there. He takes a seat next to her bed and gently picks up her hand in his. She stirs in her sleep only a little bit then returns to a deep slumber. The sound of the heart monitor starts to lull Grissom. He lays his head down next to Sara's chest and falls asleep. 


	33. chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
During the night, the nurse comes in to do a vitals check on Sara. Seeing Grissom with his head next to Sara sound asleep makes her smile. Leaning over him, the nurse nudges Grissom. "Mr. Grissom? Mr. Grissom I need to ask you to move Sir."  
  
Grissom woke with a start. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Sir. I just need to check a few things and take her temperature. You can stay; I just need you to move to the other side of the bed. You two looked so peaceful I hated to wake you but I need to check."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I understand." Grissom says as he moves his chair to the other side of the bed. He watched intently as the nurse checks the IV bags, monitors, etc. He notices the nurse scrunch her face as the thermometer beeps.  
  
"Is it high?" Grissom asks.  
  
"It's reading at 103.5. I need to let the doctor know. She'll be just fine, Sir, not to worry. I'll be back shortly, ok? Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you nurse."  
  
Grissom settles down again next to Sara. He notices the beads of perspiration on her forehead. He takes a washcloth from the bedside table and goes to the sink in the bathroom to get it wet. He returns and gently wipes her face, trying to help her cool down. He folds the cloth and places it on her forehead as the nurse comes back.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I wiped her face down."  
  
"Not at all Mr. Grissom. It's good for her. I called the doctor. He prescribed a different antibiotic and an increase in the IV drip. The fever is her body's way of fighting off an infection that's trying to attack her lungs. She's probably got a light case of pneumonia. If that is the case, the antibiotics will take care of it quickly."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Looking at her watch, "Mr. Grissom, the cafeteria opens in about ten minutes. I need to give Sara a sponge bath to help break the fever. That should take about 30 minutes. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee? You would even have time to stop and see Ms. Willows if you like."  
  
"Uh, Ok. I'll be back in thirty minutes then. If anything changes, please page me."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Grissom leans over Sara and kisses her very hot forehead. "I'll be back shortly Sara. I'm going to check on Catherine. I love you." Grissom whispers.  
  
Grissom heads for the door and turns back to look at Sara before exiting the room.  
  
Meanwhile, in Catherine's room Grissom enters Catherine's room and finds Warrick asleep in the corner. Warrick wakes as he hears the door shut.  
  
"Hey Gris. How's Sara?"  
  
"She's got a high fever. The doctor thinks she may have a case of pneumonia from the water she inhaled. How's Cath?"  
  
"Ok. They gave her some pretty heavy duty pain meds for her arm so she's been sleeping most of the night." Looking at his watch, "Nick left at about 3:30. He's going to stop by after shift."  
  
"Good." Grissom says as he walks over to Catherine. He leans over and kisses her forehead lightly. "These two women are remarkable." He said.  
  
"Yes they are. They are both very strong. They're gonna be ok Gris."  
  
"I know. Look, I need to get back to Sara. Tell Catherine I'll be back later to see her."  
  
"Sure thing man. Hey, give Sara my love."  
  
"I will Warrick."  
  
Grissom leaves Catherine's room and heads back to Sara's. He laments over how his team is more like a family than a group of co-workers. Each would fight to the death for any of the others. He is filled with a sense of pride at how Sara took care of Catherine and now how Warrick, Nick, and Greg are working to take care of the both of them. 


	34. chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
The doctor nearly plows into Grissom as he's walking into Sara's room.  
  
"Is she ok doc?" Grissom asks.  
  
"Oh. Mr. Grissom. Sorry I didn't mean to walk into you like that. Sara is fighting an infection. The fever is a good thing, though. The antibiotics are pretty strong so we should see a marked improvement in the next few hours. Her lungs sound good. There is no gurgling when she breathes. We will keep her on this floor until the infection is gone; probably move her the day after tomorrow. She's awake for now, so if you want to see her you should get in there. I'll stop by later to check on her."  
  
"Thank you." Grissom says with a hand shake. He walks to Sara's side with a Cheshire cat smile.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," He says taking her hand, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok. I hurt all over. How's Catherine?"  
  
"She's doing well. Warrick is with her. He sends his love." Grissom leans in and kisses her forehead.  
  
"When can I go home?" Sara whispers.  
  
"In a few days, you're still pretty sick. The doctor thinks maybe day after tomorrow they'll move you to another room. He just wants to be careful. You've had a nasty fever."  
  
Sara closes her eyes.  
  
"Get some rest, Ok? I'll be right here." Grissom leans in again and kisses Sara's eyelids gently, taking in the softness of her skin. He watches her until she falls into a deep sleep. 


	35. chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
The night passes and Sara's fever disappears. By the end of his shift, the doctor decides it is safe to move Sara to a regular room.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, we will be moving Sara downstairs in a few minutes. Her fever hasn't returned all day so I believe she will be fine."  
  
"Thank you Dr. When will she be able to go home?"  
  
"I'd say in another day or two. She's had some pretty severe trauma and her body needs time to recover."  
  
"What about Catherine Willows. When will she be released?"  
  
"I'll find out for you and have a nurse come tell you. She's still on some pretty heavy meds from what I recall so we'll have to see what her Dr says."  
  
"Thank you Dr."  
  
As the doctor is leaving Sara wakes up.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Gris says.  
  
"Hi" Sara whispers. "How's Catherine?"  
  
"She's ok. The doctor has her on some pretty heavy medication for her arm, but she's going to be just fine. You two are two incredibly strong women to have survived what you went through."  
  
"I want to go see Catherine. Will you take me?"  
  
"They're getting ready to move you to a regular room. We'll ask the nurse after that ok?"  
  
"Ok" Sara says as Grissom rubs her head.  
  
Just then the nurse and two orderlies come into the room.  
  
"Well, Ms. Sidle, it looks like you're well enough to leave us. These gentlemen here will take you downstairs. You take care of yourself, you here? The nurse says.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, thank you" Sara answers as she squeezes the nurse's hand.  
  
"Hey Sara, while you're getting settled in your new room I'm going to go see Catherine for a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Give her my love, ok?"  
  
"Certainly" Grissom says as he bends down and kisses Sara on the forehead. Looking at the nurse, "Which room will she be in?"  
  
"She will be in room 115, down on the first floor" the nurse says looking at the chart.  
  
"Room 115, I'll see you there in a bit Sara." Grissom watches quietly as the orderlies prepare Sara for the move and follows behind them as they head for the elevator.  
  
Back in Catherine's room...  
  
Warrick is still keeping vigil in Catherine's room. As she wakes he takes her hand.  
  
"Hey there sleepyhead" he says.  
  
"Hey Warrick. How long have you been here?" Catherine whispers.  
  
"All night. Grissom was with Sara, but he came to check on you several times. Nicky was here for a while too but headed back the HQ around 3:30. He's going to stop by after shift."  
  
"How's Sara?" she asks with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"She's going to be ok. She was running a very high fever, but the doc thinks she's going to pull through. Something about the water she inhaled causing problems."  
  
"Sara's going to be just fine" Grissom says as he enters Catherine's room. He walks over and kisses Catherine on the forehead. "I just left her room. They're moving her to room 115 as we speak. The fever hasn't returned and the doc feels she's doing well enough to be moved to a regular room. She asked about you when she woke. She wants to come see you; she's very worried about you."  
  
"I'm glad she's going to be ok. I'm pretty worried about her myself. Let me go see her though, I think it would be easier for me to get around than her. Warrick, would you go ask the nurse if I can go see her?"  
  
"Sure thing, be right back."  
  
After Warrick leaves the room, Catherine takes Grissom's hand. "She nearly died Gil."  
  
"Yes she did, but she's going to be fine Cath, you both are."  
  
A lone tear falls down Cath's cheek and Grissom quickly wipes it away. "He's never going to hurt you again Cath. It's all over."  
  
"All over for me, but just the beginning for Lindsay. How am I going to tell her that her father tried to kill me and Sara and overdosed?"  
  
"You'll know what to say and how to say it Cath; you always were good with words. She's going to hear and see things on the news and in the papers though, so if you're asking for my advise, I'd say you need to talk to her sooner rather than later. Or, if you like, I'll take her for a few hours and I'll tell her."  
  
"Oh Gris, I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, you need to be with Sara."  
  
"I'll do it" Warrick says as he enters the room. "Lindsay and I have a good relationship. I'll take her out for ice cream and the park or something and tell her, and then I'll bring her here to see you and let you two spend some time together."  
  
Knowing that they were right, Catherine agrees.  
  
"The nurse said that as soon as Sara's settled in her room she will come get you and take you to see her." Warrick adds.  
  
"Thanks Warrick."  
  
"No problem. You take care. I'll be back this afternoon."  
  
"God Gris, what's going to happen?"  
  
"The two of you, actually, the three of you are going to get up in the morning and slowly start to rebuild your lives. It's all going to be ok Cath, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Gris."  
  
"I'm going to go check on Sara. I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Ok." 


	36. chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Grissom finds his way to room 115 just as the orderlies are leaving.  
  
"Hey there, how ya doing?"  
  
"Ok. I'd like to see Catherine."  
  
"Good, the nurse is getting her ready to come see you as we speak. We all thought it would be easier for her to come to you."  
  
"How does she look?"  
  
"She's bruised up pretty bad, mostly on her body. Her arm is in a big cast and she's been on some pain killer. She looks good considering. Warrick just left to go pick up Lindsay and tell her, then they'll be back here."  
  
"Tell Lindsay what? She doesn't know Catherine's in the hospital? I'm surprised Eddie didn't find some way to get to her."  
  
Grissom's face drops as he realizes Sara has no idea about Eddie. Sara notices.  
  
"What's wrong Gris? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Sara, uh, Eddie, he, uh,  
  
"He died Sara" Catherine said as the nurse pushes her to Sara's side. In a state of confusion, Sara tries to sit up, forgetting about her own injuries. Quickly remembering them, she winces out in pain and Gris helps her lay back down.  
  
"Take it easy Sara."  
  
Catherine takes Sara's hand in hers, "He overdosed that night in your apartment. He died there." Catherine started to cry and Gris steps up behind her, wrapping his arms around hers.  
  
"Oh Cath," Sara whimpers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok Sara. Really. It's all going to be ok. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Uh, ok I guess. How are you? Look at your arm." "I'm ok Sara. I'm more worried about you and Lindsay. You took quite a beating in there. Oh Sara, I'm so sorry I got you into this. I never should have called."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Never apologize for needing help and asking for it."  
  
The pain killers start wearing off and Catherine's arm begins to throb.  
  
"Ok Cath, I'm going to take you back to your room and get the nurse to give you more pain meds. You can come back later. Ok?"  
  
"Yea, ok." Before Grissom could pull her from Sara's side, Catherine leans up and kisses Sara on the cheek, "You're my angel Sara. You helped me when I needed it the most. I will never forget that."  
  
Sara takes Catherine's hand, "You're welcome." She says as she kisses her hand. "Go get some rest. I'll see you later."  
  
"I'll be back soon Sara." Grissom says as he kisses her on top of the head. 


End file.
